wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of King Lucis
The Fall of King Lucis is the Two Hundred Twenty Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 13, 2018. Synopsis In a matter of days, the Kingdom of Lucis is to sign an armistice, ending a long and bitter conflict with Niflheim. Ahead of the ceremony, Prince Noctis, heir to the Lucian throne, sets forth from his homeland to formalize the union of states through his marriage to the Lady Lunafreya of the imperial province of Tenebrae. The offer of peace, however, is no more than a ruse to lower the Lucian shield, and the Galactic Eggman Empire takes the crown city, the planet and its sacred crystal in one fell swoop. En route to his destination, Noctis is shocked to learn that he, his father the king, and his betrothed are believed dead. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback of Prince Noctis. Prologue= In the Flashback, in the Great Grand Civil War, for hundreds of years Lucis and Niflheim have been at war. While many lands have been lost to the empire, the Lucian capital of Insomnia remains untouched due to the Wall, a transparent magic barrier maintained by the king and the Crystal's magic. Peace talks have begun in hopes of bringing an end to the conflict, one of the conditions being a marriage of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle. When he was eight years old, Noctis was the victim of the daemon Marilith that was unleashed by the Terrorist Coalition as it was battling the Asura deployed by the Konoha Republic. They battled it all out with their respected masters until King Regis came and help the Republican defeat the Terrorist. |-|Brotherhood= In the present prior to Murakumo Grandson's adventures, Noctis Lucis Caelum, is given the blessing of his father King Regis of his safe trip to Altissia. As they leave, Regis tells Noctis's retinue—Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, and Prompto Argentum—to always stay beside his son on his journey. Regis reminds Noctis to be well-mannered to his fiancée Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. As a final sendoff, Regis tells Noctis that once he leaves, he cannot return, and that the line of Lucis flows through his blood. Though Noctis playfully dismisses this, Regis tells his son to walk tall. After the car is repaired, the group heads toward Galdin Quay from where they plan to take a ferry to Altissia. Midway, they stop at Longwythe Rest Area where Noctis finds Umbra, one of Luna's dogs, carrying a notebook with sylleblossoms, the blue flowers native to Luna's homeland of Tenebrae. Noctis writes a message back to Luna, and Umbra returns to her with it. Even if Luna and Noctis have not seen each other in person since childhood, they have kept in secret correspondence over the years, and both are eager to be reunited. In Galdin Quay they meet a suspicious stranger who informs them that the boats haven't arrived yet. He alludes to the impending attacks in Lucis before departing. A reporter named Dino reveals the next boats won't arrive until the next day, and the group stays the night at the hotel. The next morning, Noctis is shocked to learn that the Galactic Eggman Empire has taken over his home planet and King Regis, Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya have all been announced to have perished. Noctis and his friends stop at a diner where they learn the multiverse was under the control of the Galactic Eggman Empire. |-|Army of Zeon Development= At the time of the Zeon Armada's development in the past after the Galactic Eggman Empire's establishment and during the reign of the Galactic Eggman Empire, at the holiday of Eggman Day, Kyoji Gekko with the nine year old Murakumo Gekko saw the major development of the first mobile suit; the GM Camouf, there Kyoji Gekko meets the infamous Zeon Zum Deikun who named Degwin Sodo Zabi successor on his deathbed. Many believed that Degwin had Zeon assassinated, but no concrete proof ever surfaced. At the Present, the Eggman Empire has kidnapped Princess Peach with the Marilith and the help of Paul Gekko. At the time, the Eggman Empire had achieved a every greatest victory which easily defeated the rebellion across the multiverse. Realizing that the Marilith in his youth had been sent to kidnap Princess Toadstool, on purpose, an enraged Noctis charges forward and attacks. Gladiolus and Ignis being surprised the Empire is using daemons. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto fight the Marilith but Noctis is thrown off the cliff to the water below. Recalling his father calling out to him as he was falling comatose as a child, Noctis summons his crystal weapons in Armiger, leaps out of the water and defeats the Marilith with his friends' help. After the battle a sad Noctis recalls his father seeing him at a lavish room where he had been recuperating. The team continues toward the Mushroom Rebellion, wondering how the four of them could possibly crush the Empire but are still ready to attempt it to reclaim all the things they have lost. When Prompto is excited about the prospect of meeting Luna, Noctis jokes that she might only want to see him. As Prompto gets agitated at Noctis "breaking his promise," Noctis smiles and says he will take a nap. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *New Characters **Lucis ***Noctis Caelum ***Ignis ***Prompto ***Gladiolus ***Lunafreya Nox Fleuret **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Iedolas Aldercapt ***Ardyn ***Ravus ***Titus ***Caligo Ulldor ***Loqi Tummelt ***Autonomous Republic of Munzo ****Deikun Family *****Zeon Zum Deikun *****Char Aznable Édouard Mass *****Sayla Mass ****Zabi Family *****Degwin Sodo *****Sasro *****Gihren *****Garma *****Dozle *****Kycilia ****Ral Family *****Jimba Ral *****Ramba Ral Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon